mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Magical World 2
Disney Magical World 2 (Often reffered to as Disney Magical World 2 by North American Fans)is an upcoming 3DS game and the sequal to Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life (titled Disney Magical World in the North American Release) set to be released on November 5, 2015. The popular life simulation game returns with new features, new costumes, new worlds, and even more new characters. There is currently no news about a North American release. The theme song for the game is "Sparkle ~Kagayaki wo Shinjite~" by May J. Disney Magical World 2, the follow up to the popular franchise, lets players enjoy a variety of new adventures in six Disney-themed worlds, such as exploring the world of Disney Frozen, dancing with Disney princesses or soaring through special Magical Dream events. Players will encounter and interact with well-known characters like Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Ariel, Donald Duck and Daisy Duck. The game launches Oct. 14. 'Description' Bandai Namco Entertainment officially announce the title on June 19th, 2015 by opening a official website. A live stream was hosted on July 6th with additional information being revealed. During the live stream it was announce that the game will ship in Japan on November 5th. A new 3DS bundle was also announced. The bundle will contain the game itself and a specially designed 3DS featuring Micky Mouse. The game will cost around 5,690 yen while the 3DS bundle will cost 21,690 yen. 'Gameplay' Disney Magical World 2, similar to it's presecessor, is a life simulation video game. Players will get to customize their own avatar, design their own cafe, interact with several Disney Characters, complete several quests, collect items, create clothes and decor for their avatar and cafe, go fishing, and visit Disney themed worlds. The new game is also set to debut brand new settings and worlds such as Frozen and The LIttle Mermaid. Some familar worlds such as Alice in Wonderland and Winnie the Pooh will return with new designs and features. A new feature to the game is the "Dance Show" feature. Little is known at the moment but judging by the promo video released on July 5th, Players will get to participate in a dance show with several other Disney characters. Another new feature being added to the game is the "Dream Fantasy" which will be activated when the player falls asleep. Currently little is known about this new feature. 'Artworks' Models 3D Mickey-Mouse-DMW2.jpg|Mickey Mouse Minnie-Mouse-DMW2.jpg|Minnie Mouse Donald-Duck-DMW2.jpg|Donald Duck Daisy-Duck-DMW2.jpg|Daisy Duck Goofy-DMW2.jpg|Goofy Pluto-DMW2.jpg|Pluto Chip-and-Dale-DMW2.jpg|Chip 'n' Dale Clarice-DMW2.jpg|Clarice Huey-Dewey-and-Louie-DMW2.jpg|Huey Dewey and Louie Scrooge-McDuck-DMW2.jpg|Scrooge McDuck 'Gallery' DMW2_-_Mickey_Happy.png DMW2_-_Mickey's_Transformed.jpg DMW2_-_Mickey_Mouse_Meet.jpg DMW2_-_Mickey_Mouse_Treasure_Box.jpg DMW2_-_Mii_and_Mickey_Mouse.jpg Mii Meets Mickey and Friends - DMW2.jpg Here's_Mickey_and_Pluto.jpg Here's_Mickey_and_Pals.jpg Here's_Mickey_and_Friends.jpg DMW2_-_Mickey_and_Friends_at_the_Cafe.jpg Mickey Mouse and Friends - DMW2.jpg DMW2_-_Mii_and_Daisy_Duck.png DMW2_-_Daisy_Duck_Meet.jpg DMW2_-_Daisy_Duck_Flowers.jpg DMW2_-_Chip_Dale_and_Mii.png Here's_Mickey_and_Minnie.jpg Here's_Minnie_Mouse_-_DMW2.jpg DMW2_-_Minnie_Mouse_Meet.jpg DMW2_-_Minnie_Mouse_Flowers.jpg DMW2_-_Mii_and_Minnie_Mouse.jpg Mii and Minnie Mouse - DMW2.jpg Minnie_Mouse_and_Mii_-_DMW2.jpg Here's_Modern_Mickey_and_Modern_Minnie.jpg Mickey Mouse and Friends: Dance Show Main disney-magic.jpg MMDF_DS_-_DMW2.jpg MMAF_DS_-_DMW2_01.jpg MMAF_DS_-_DMW2_02.jpg MMAF_DS_-_DMW2_03.jpg MMAF_DS_-_DMW2_04.jpg MMAF_DS_-_DMW2_05.jpg MMAF_DS_-_DMW2_06.jpg MMAF_DS_-_DMW2_07.jpg MMAF_DS_-_DMW2_08.jpg Mickey Mouse and Friends DS - DMW2 .jpg Mickey Mouse and Friends: Dream Fantasy MMAF_DF_-_DMW2_02.jpg MMAF DF - DMW2 01.jpg MMAF DF - DMW2.jpg Mii and Minnie Mouse DF - DMW2.jpg 'Photos' Modern Mickey Modern Minnie and Mii Photos.jpg Mickey Minnie and Mii Photos.jpg Minnie Mouse and Mii Photos - DMW2.jpg Mickey Pluto Minnie and Mii Photos.jpg Mickey Pluto and Mii Photos.jpg Mickey with Gang and Mii Photos.jpg Mickey with the Gang and Mii Photos.jpg Donald Daisy and Mii Photos.jpg Donald Three Nephews and Mii Photos.jpg Chip Dale Clarice and Mii Photos.jpg 'Screenshots' DMW2 - Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW2 - Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW2 - Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck DMW2 - Daisy Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW2 - Goofy.jpg|Goofy DMW2 - Pluto.jpg|Pluto DMW2 - Chip.jpg|Chip DMW2 - Dale.jpg|Dale DMW2 - Clarice.jpg|Clarice DMW2 - Huey Duck.jpg|Huey Duck DMW2 - Dewey Duck.jpg|Dewey Duck DMW2 - Louie Duck.jpg|Louie Duck DMW2 - Scrooge McDuck.jpg|Scrooge McDuck 'Disney Worlds' Confirmed Returning Worlds *Castleton *Winnie the Pooh's World. *Alice in Wonderland's World. New Worlds *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World. *The Little Mermaid's World. *Lilo & Stitch's World. *Frozen's World. *Minnie Mouse's World. 'Trivia' *Over 120 characters will be present in the game. *Over 3,000 items will also be present in the title. *This game marks the debut of the Dream Fantasy and Dance Show features (although it is currently unknown if the *Dance Show is alternate version of the Ballroom features from the first game *Alice in Wonderland is set to return and judging by the promo video, a new section will be introduced *Winnie the Pooh world is also set to return and it seems that a Party will be featured. *It's unknown weather or not Agrabah (Aladdin's world) or Castle of Dreams (Cinderella's world) will return to the game. It's also unknown if Port Royal (Pirates of the Caribbean) will return as DLC *Dwarf Woodlands, Neverland, Atlantica, Hawaii Island, and Arandalle will debut in this game. *The Dream Fantasy sequence seems to feature different Disney franchises. The ones confirmed are currently: *Minnie Mouse *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Pinocchio *The Three Caballeros *Cinderella *Alice in Wonderland *Peter Pan *Sleeping Beauty *The Aristocats *Winnie the Pooh *The Little Mermaid *Beauty and the Beast *Aladdin *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Lilo & Stitch *Pirates of the Caribbean *Tangled *Wreck-It Ralph *Frozen 'Voice Cast' *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy *'Bill Farmer' as Pluto *'Tress MacNeille' as Chip *'Corey Burton' as Dale *'Russi Taylor' as Clarice Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Disney Magical World games